


Tears

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Author : DustBunny3, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Sakura encourage Hinata à prendre conscience de ses sentiments refoulés.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870890) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



Hinata n'avait jamais beaucoup pleuré, ayant appris très tôt à intérioriser toutes ses peines – ses faiblesses. Alors lorsque Sakura lui dit très sérieusement « Je pense que tu as besoin de pleurer. » elle ne sut pas vraiment quoi penser.

Elles étaient couchées sur le canapé dans l'appartement de Sakura, le dos de Hinata contre la poitrine de Sakura, et parlaient de tout et de rien. C'était le tour de Hinata, Sakura écoutant silencieusement en lui caressant le visage. Elle frôlait les joues de Hinata de haut en bas, comme si elle traçait le chemin de larmes imaginaires.

« Euh. » Dit Hinata, prise au dépourvu.

« Ça va aller. » Chuchota Sakura directement dans son oreille, ses bras se refermant autour de la taille de Hinata. « Je suis là. »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, étouffant un sanglot. Un gémissent aigu s'échappa d'entre ses dents fermées et elle s'appuya sur sa compagne, cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle attrapa le bras de Sakura, essayant d'arrêter les tremblements dans ses mains. Elle inspira soudainement, toussa, et Sakura resserra sa prise sur elle.

« J-Je ne peux pas– »

« Tu peux. » Lui assura Sakura, attrapant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Je suis là. » Répéta-t-elle.

Hinata inspira profondément l'odeur de Sakura, cette odeur qui lui donnait le sentiment d'être protégée. Lorsqu'elle expira, elle lâcha complètement prise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
